La reine des neiges
by Evangelysta
Summary: Nos quatre voyageurs arrivent dans une dimension où une étrange créature semble vouloir jouer un jeu dangereux avec eux. Quelle est la mystérieuse reine des neiges? Que veut-elle de Fye et Kuro? Kuro x Fye, SxS léger, et autres.


_**Bonsoir! Alors ceci sera un recueil de fanfics sur trc, qui ont la particularité d'être des exercices d'écriture proposés par Nandra-chan. Le principe est assez simple, avec certains mots et expressions imposées, ainsi qu'avec un énoncé, il faut écrire quelque chose. Tous les exercices ne seront pas des fanfics, toutes les fanfics ne seront pas de ce fandom. **_

_**Bref, cette semaine, l'énoncé était: **"rédiger un texte de 500 mots au minimum contenant les termes "commandement", "hiver", "langue", et l'expression "les dés sont pipés". Forme narrative, thème libre (fanfic, originale, etc...)."_

_**Et voici le résultat que j'ai obtenu: bonne lecture! Tout le monde a le droit, par la suite, de cliquer sur le petit bouton au certre et de laisser des reviews, que vous ayez aimé ou non, peu importe, le but est pour moi de m'améliorer!

* * *

****Exercice un: La reine des neiges**_

Les négociations duraient depuis plusieurs jours, et les humains étaient éreintés. Le froid sévissait de plus en plus, chaque jour amenant son nouveau solde de grippes et rhumes, fragilisant les troupes que le roi, un certain Ryuoh, avait mis à disposition de quatre étranges voyageurs.

« Il faut faire vite, dit un homme à son compagnon, sinon ils vont tous mourir de froid dans cette région reculée. Et la princesse n'est pas au mieux elle non plus. »

Il n'obtînt pas de réponse de la part de l'autre homme, mais le léger signe de tête qu'il put percevoir lui apprit qu'il partageait ses sentiments. Il fallait faire vite, soumettre ces créatures polaires avant que la lune ne disparaisse, ou tout le monde y passerait.

Le premier jeune homme faisait les cents pas, distrait, cherchant une nouvelle méthode pour parvenir à ses fins. Ça traînait en longueur. Même l'habile manipulateur qu'il était se cassait les dents face à cet adversaire plus que coriace. Et il craignait pour ses amis. Lui, le froid, ça lui était égal, mais il était bien le seul dans ce cas.

C'est un jeune homme étrange, « le manipulateur ». Pas que l'autre soit commun non plus. Lui, il est blond comme les blés, la peau si pâle qu'il ne fait guère tache sur le décor de neige qui entoure le campement. Son œil unique est ambré, une couleur forte et profonde. Il fut magicien, maintenant il est bien plus et à la fois moins qu'un humain. Il sourit presque tout le temps. Mais son sourire n'a rien de celui de l'idiot. Et il a vécu trop de choses pour être naïf. Ce sourire, c'est à la fois un masque face aux inconnus et sa manière à lui de montrer son affection pour ses amis. Un baume pour cacher ses blessures et pour soulager celles des autres. Parfois, rarement certes, mais parfois, son sourire atteint ses yeux. Pour « une certaine personne ».

L'autre homme est son antithèse. D'abord, il n'est pas manipulateur, mais alors pas du tout, et ce genre d'attitudes l'agace, car lui, il est franc. Très franc. Plus grand, et surtout bien plus musclé, c'est un guerrier. Un ninja du pays de Nihon plus particulièrement. Le plus fort de tous. Il en tire une partie de sa fierté d'ailleurs. Il a des idées assez arrêtées, des principes, dirons nous. Il règle sa conduite en fonction de ce qu'il croit juste. Il est fort. Il assume toujours ses actes. Mais il n'est pas parfait. _Qui l'est ?_ Vous répondrait-il. Il est emporté, impatient, et peut faire des choses assez insensées quand on en vient à « une certaine personne ». Au fond, c'est quelqu'un de gentil. Mais il ne serait pas prudent de le lui dire de but en blanc.

Lui, il s'appelle Fye. L'autre, c'est Kurogane.

« Tu rêves, Kuro-chan ? demanda Fye sur un ton mutin.

- Non. J'attends de savoir ce que tu veux faire, le mage.

- Kuro-puu est un fainéant, il me laisse tout le boulot ! s'exclama le magicien blond.

- QUOI ? Approche un peu ici crétin de mage et on verra si je te laisse tout faire ! répondit le ninja, gentiment énervé, en mettant la main sur son sabre.

- Kurogane-san ! Fye–san ! s'écria un jeune garçon en déboulant dans la pièce, tout essoufflé.

- Syaoran-kun ? Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Fye, qui était déjà parti se planquer de l'autre côté de la table.

- Les…les choses ! Enfin, les créatures, on les a vues. Elles se tiennent sur la falaise au nord. Il y en a plein ! Elles sont…

- Calme toi, gamin. Elles vont pas nous sauter dessus, sinon elles l'auraient déjà fait. T'es peut-être pas si mauvais que ça en négociateur, ajouta le bretteur à l'intention de son compagnon blond.

- Qui sait ? répondit celui-ci avec un sourire malicieux. Bien, allons voir ! »

Emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux de fourrure, où seul celui de Fye faisait exception par sa blancheur, un petit groupe de personnages noirs avançait prudemment jusqu'à la falaise. Elles étaient là, en effet, ces créatures indescriptibles. Leur peau d'un blanc bleuté, leurs cheveux allant de l'argenté à l'indigo. Leurs yeux si pâles. L'une d'entre elles se détacha, et s'approcha des humains. Une femme. Frêle et féline, elle semblait sortie d'un rêve, bien qu'il eut été impossible de distinguer ses traits sous ses voiles et ses larges robes aux couleurs pâles et nébuleuses.

« Je suis la reine des neiges, et je sais que vous convoitez ce qui nous appartient. Comprenez que je ne peux décemment vous donner la plus vieille relique de mon peuple, mais je pourrais consentir à en faire le prix d'un duel si j'estime que vous dites vrai, dit-elle d'une voix ferme mais très douce.

- Que nous disons vrai ? demanda Fye prudemment.

- Vous dites que cette relique appartient à une amie à vous, que c'est un fragment de sa mémoire. Cette plume dégage une aura si particulière que je saurai la reconnaître en n'importe qui. Amenez moi le jeune fille ici demain, à midi. »

A peine eût-elle tourné le dos qu'elle n'était plus visible aux yeux humains. Pourtant Fye, Kurogane et Syaoran sentaient sa présence s'éloigner. Une drôle de présence.

« Fye ? demanda le ninja.

- Oui ?

- Ca va ? T'es blanc comme un linge.

- Oui, bien sûr, Kuro-chan, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? demanda le mage avec un grand sourire rassurant.

- Tch…

- Et, que fait-on pour Sakura-hime ? demanda Syaoran. Elle voudra venir, je pense. Mais malade comme elle est, c'est trop dangereux. Le médecin a dit qu'un coup de froid et elle risquait de mourir.

- Hum…oui, je suis d'accord. Mais on n'a guère le choix, dit Fye, pensif.

- On peut peut-être réessayer…de négocier, je veux dire, tenta Syaoran.

- Non, elle n'entendra rien d'autre, dit Kurogane à la grande surprise des deux autres… Quoi ? Je suis un ninja, certes, mais quand je vois quelqu'un avec une telle force de commandement, je sais que ça ne sert à rien de négocier… A moins qu'on n'aime les négociations musclées, ajouta-t-il avec un imperceptible sourire en coin.

- …

- Rentrons, ça pèle ici. »

* * *

La reine entra dans ses appartements. Lasse, elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil devant sa coiffeuse. Elle retira la couronne faite d'entrelacs d'or et d'argent qui retenait son voile principal, celui qui tombait jusqu'à ses pieds et dont le poids ne lui permettait guère de le porter bien longtemps. Elle allait défaire le tissu brodé qui masquait le bas de son visage, quand elle sentit une présence entrer dans la salle de réception. A regrets, elle replaça la lourde épingle en or, puis le long voile et la couronne, et sortit.

C'était Brethen, son principal conseiller. Son visage avenant et ses sourires savaient l'apaiser, elle lui faisait pleinement confiance. Il l'aimait plus que tout, et la servait avec ferveur.

« Votre Altesse, pardonnez mon intrusion, je ne…

- Allons au fait, Brethen, veux-tu ? le coupa-t-elle avec bienveillance.

- Pourquoi leur accorder ce qu'ils désirent ?

- Parce qu'ils pourraient dire vrai.

- Impossible ! Ce sont des humains, les mêmes que ceux qui nous ont contraints à vivre dans la nuit et le froid jusqu'à la fin des temps.

- Tu n'aimes pas le froid, Brethen ?

- Majesté, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

- Tu ne connais pas les anciens temps, Brethen, alors pourquoi cette amertume ? Le soleil, la chaleur qui brûle la peau, voudrais-tu les connaître ?

- C'est vrai, Majesté, veuillez m'excuser. Vous seule pouvez aujourd'hui savoir ce qu'il en était. Notre peuple a bien changé depuis votre enfance, et vous nous avez toujours guidés au mieux. Mais…

- Ces humains là ne viennent pas de ce monde, Brethen, c'est pour cela que je leur fais confiance. Je pense qu'ils disent vrai car l'aura de la plume a augmenté ces derniers temps, dit-elle en marchant doucement vers une fenêtre, faisant flotter ses longs voiles dans son sillage.

- Vous battrez vous vous-même, et sans magie, selon les anciennes coutumes ?

- Je pense bien…oui, je le ferai, sans doute. Ne suis-je pas celle qui doit vous représenter ?

- Majesté, s'il vous arrivait malheur ! s'exclama l'elfe, toujours un genoux à terre.

- Ne t'en fais pas, répondit la reine, lui soulevant le menton pour lui décerner un autre regard rassurant, empreint du sourire qu'elle ne pouvait montrer. Tout se passera comme je le voudrai. Puis-je, à ce propos, te demander de réunir notre peuple pour le crépuscule ? Il va falloir que je sacre publiquement l'héritière que j'ai choisie. Il ne faut pas non plus tenter le diable.

- Bien sûr, comptez sur moi.

- Merci. Dis à Kida de venir me rejoindre dans ma chambre. »

Sur ce, elle sortit en direction d'une petite salle au sommet de « la tourelle de verre ». Il y faisait toujours chaud, bien plus chaud quand dans le reste de la ville. Son seul occupant n'avait jamais su s'adapter au froid glacial. C'était un elfe aux longs cheveux sombres et aux yeux noirs. Il regardait dehors, comme souvent quand la neige ne recouvrait pas la bulle magique de protection de la cité. Quand elle entra, il se retourna, un doux sourire aux lèvres, une lueur d'amour et de bienveillance dans les yeux.

« Petite sœur… tu es venue pour me voir, ou pour…

- Pour te voir, grand frère. Mais je vais devoir m'occuper de toi, pas vrai ? Bientôt…

- Je dois payer, tu n'as pas le choix, majesté.

- Tais toi.

- Enlève tes voiles, je connais ton apparence, ça ne sert à rien de te cacher.

- Je ne me cache pas, tu le sais bien. Depuis que je suis reine, plus personne n'a le droit de poser les yeux sur moi. Ce sont les coutumes de notre peuple depuis bien avant nos naissances respectives, je suis la première à devoir les respecter, et c'est toi qui m'y as toujours encouragée… Je t'en remercie, d'ailleurs, dit-elle doucement, un sourire triste dans la voix.

- C'est dommage, tu es si belle, petite sœur, répondit l'elfe en passant une main sur les quelques centimètres visibles de son visage.

Ils se turent. Longtemps. Entre eux, tout avait été dit. Presque tout. Tout ce qui pouvait être dit l'avait été. Et puis, pour la centième fois, elle posa la question.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, avant qu'on ne parte.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir une réponse. Il ne répondait jamais. Cette fois, pour tant, il le fit.

- Je ne sais pas, quelque chose m'y a poussé, sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Tu as eu de la chance… vous aviez eu de la chance, toutes les deux. Même si…Tiens, quelqu'un vient ?

- C'est pour moi. Je reviendrai.

- Ne reviens pas si c'est juste pour me voir. »

Kida était entrée après avoir frappé. Elle se doutait bien de la raison de sa présence dans les appartements privés de la reine. Elle allait être choisie pour devenir son héritière. Quoi de plus normal, elle était la plus puissante magicienne de son peuple, après la reine elle-même. Elle avait attendu de jour… non sans le redouter cependant. La reine prévoyait-elle de mourir ? Cela ne se pouvait, son immortalité était avérée, car elle avait vu naître chacun de ses siens, depuis des milliers d'années.

* * *

Fye était songeur. Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'il n'avait dit mot, pourtant Kurogane était dans la pièce. Ce qui, pour le ninja, était la preuve la plus évidente que quelque chose le dérangeait. Au cours de leur voyage, il avait appris à respecter le silence du mage, et pas seulement parce que celui-ci pouvait lui casser les oreilles pendant des journées entières, à croire que sa langue et ses cordes vocales n'avaient jamais besoin du moindre repos. Il arrivait même à parler en dormant.

Après être allé se doucher et avoir vérifié que les gosses dormaient bien, ainsi que l'état de la princesse par la même occasion, il décida cependant de briser le silence. Si Fye continuait de remuer ses pensées comme ça, il y avait quelque chose de grave. Et ce n'était pas bon pour son moral, qui, malgré leur victoire sur Fei Wong Reed, le retour des « vrais » gosses, avait toujours des hauts et des bas. Qui n'en aurait pas après ce qu'il avait vécu ?

Le ninja se massa l'épaule droite, le froid et la mécanique, ça faisait deux. Il se dirigea vers le feu que le blond fixait obstinément.

« Fye…, dit le ninja en s'asseyant aux côtés du magicien près de la cheminée. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es bizarre depuis que nous avons vu cette…reine des neiges.

- Tu ne l'as pas senti, Kuro-chan ? lui demanda le blond en guise de réponse, fidèle à sa grande capacité à répondre à une question tout autrement que comme Kurogane s'y attendait.

- Quoi ?

- Son aura.

- Non, répondit Kurogane en toute franchise, un doute quand à la normalité de ce phénomène se formant dans son esprit.

- En fait, ce serait plutôt cette absence d'aura que je voulais dire. Je ne ressentais que la présence de la plume en elle.

- Elle est morte ?

- Non, cette femme, si c'en est une, est bien vivante.

- Alors explique toi, grommela le guerrier, pas patient pour deux sous. Les vivants ont tous une aura.

- Elle utilise la magie pour supprimer son aura, pour que nous ne puissions pas l'identifier.

- Le guerrier soupira. Même depuis qu'il était un vampire à part entière, depuis qu'il avait cédé à cette foutue sorcière le peu de magie qu'il lui restait, Fye avait gardé cet instinct et cette extrême sensibilité.

- Je vois pas le problème…Quelle importance ? Elle peut bien être qui elle veut.

- Je la connais…nous la connaissons, sans l'avoir jamais vue, lui dit Fye, songeur de nouveau. Mais je ne saurais dire où, ni quand, ou comment nous avons rencontré un de ses doubles. Je n'arrive pas à savoir qui elle est, car elle ne me rappelle personne. Et sans son aura, je n'arriverai pas à savoir.

- Cesse de te casser la tête pour si peu, répondit Kurogane en passant une main dans les cheveux blonds de Fye. Même si nous la connaissons, même si elle le sait, quelle différence tant qu'on récupère la plume. Cette femme n'est pas mauvaise, ou agressive. Alors il n'y a pas de soucis.

Le blond posa la tête sur l'épaule du guerrier. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi. Fye ne pouvait cependant arrêter de penser à cette reine, ou encore au duel qu'elle leur proposait.

- Kuro-rin ? demanda Fye en levant la tête, mais sans le regarder.

- Oui ?

- Où est Moko-chan ?

- Avec la princesse. Il relaie Syaoran pour que le gosse dorme un peu.

Fye reposa la tête sur l'épaule de Kurogane. Le guerrier l'enlaça doucement, enfouissant de nouveaux ses doigts dans la douce chevelure du mage. Ils restèrent de nouveau un temps à regarder les flammes en silence, leurs présences réciproques suffisant à les combler. Puis, de nouveau, Fye se redressa :

- Ce sera quoi le duel à ton avis ?

- Un duel. Normal. Avec des armes. Que veux-tu que ce soit ?

- Ça pourrait être tirer aux dés, ou qui aura la paille la plus longue, ou… tenta de plaisanter Fye.

- Vaut mieux pas. On ne connaît pas ces créatures, et dans ce genre de duels, y'en a toujours un pour dire que les dés sont pipés, répondit le ninja avec sagesse.

- Hum…t'as raison... Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se batte contre elle, Kuro-chan, je ne sais pas dire pourquoi, ça me semble comme…contre nature, ajouta-t-il après un temps.

- Pourquoi ? Même si on la connaît, elle est différente des autres. De plus, on n'a jamais rencontré de véritable opposant féminin…

- Ne la sous-estime pas, Kuro-chan. C'est une magicienne avant tout, elle te réduirait en bouillie en moins de deux, lui dit Fye, sérieux, en se retournant pour le regarder, son œil doré soudain très dur.

- Je ne la sous-estime pas, le rassura le guerrier en l'embrassant doucement. Mais je sais qu'on peut gagner. »

Sur ce, il décida de réconforter le magicien à sa façon, et sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, il entreprit d'approfondir un peu le baiser. Mais alors qu'il renversait Fye sur le tapis, une petite voix aiguë se mit à crier joyeusement : « Oh ! Kuro-daddy va faire des bébés à Fye-mumy ! ».

Mokona, car c'est à cette petite chose blanche et ronde, tenant plus de la peluche parlante que d'aucun animal répertorié, qu'appartenait cette voix, sauta allègrement sur le canapé pour éviter le coup de sabre qui venait de partir en sa direction. « Kyahhh ! Kuro-puu veut tuer Mokona ! » répliqua le manju en sautant dans les mains d'un Fye hilare.

* * *

Tout le peuple était rassemblé devant la maison aux trois tourelles. La reine était installée sur son trône, en haut du perron, parée de ses plus beaux bijoux, et de la moire la plus blanche et brillante qui soit. C'était un moment solennel. Bien des aïeux étaient morts dans l'espoir de voir enfin la reine annoncer une héritière ou un héritier et ainsi assurer une stabilité politique. Mais en vain.

Face à la reine, à genoux, une frêle silhouette vêtue d'une riche robe bleu pâle était agenouillée. Ses longs cheveux, lilas, étaient lâchés. La reine se leva, prit la dague que la silhouette lui tendait, tête baissée. Derrière elle, plusieurs servantes avançaient, les bras chargés de tissu et autres bijoux.

« Kida, fille d'Ethiopée, prêtresse depuis de nombreuses années, tu as prouvé à ton peuple ton immense savoir et tes grandes capacités, commença la reine d'une voix claire et solennelle. Puisqu'il est maintenant venu pour moi l'heure de désigner ma succession, consens-tu, toi toujours qui es toujours pure, à suivre mes pas ?

Un grand silence suivit ces paroles. Kida avait peur, mais elle se reprit, et dit à voix haute :

- Oui, votre majesté.

- Ô peuple des elfes! Agrées tu au choix de ta reine ? Cette prêtresse toujours pure a-t-elle ta faveur pour devenir à son tour ton unique visage ?

Un « oui », grave et solennel, mais aussi empli de joie, retentit.

- Kida, fille d'Ethiopée, consens-tu à renoncer à tout lien exclusif d'amour et d'amitié pour te consacrer à la communauté ?

- O-Oui, votre majesté.

- Consens-tu à renoncer à ton identité même, pour devenir le visage de ton peuple ?

- …… Oui…votre majesté.

- Alors, moi, Reine du peuple des Elfes des neiges, qui ait vécu de longues années, en ma sagesse, te proclame en ce jour : Princesse du peuple des elfes des neiges. Tu perds aujourd'hui toute identité, et n'appartiens à aucune autre famille que ton peuple tout entier. Si la mort me rappelle à l'infini cycle de la vie, prends la tête de notre peuple pour le mener vers des jours toujours plus prospères et heureux ! Sers la coutume et observe les lois, car ce sont les sages de jadis qui nous les ont dictées. Défends les faibles et maintiens les forts sous ton commandement. Écoute la voix de chacun de tes enfants. Ceci est ton serment, et ceci pour que tu ne l'oublies jamais.

Sur ce, la reine coupa la longue chevelure au niveau de la nuque, et couvrit la tête de la jeune fille d'un long voile identique au sien. Puis, d'un geste solennel, elle apposa une petite couronne d'argent sur sa tête. Elle releva la nouvelle princesse.

- Par ton apparence aujourd'hui à jamais cachée, tu représentes ceux qui t'ont choisie. A présent lève toi, et porte un nouveau regard sur ton peuple rassemblé à tes pieds ! Vois ce que tu es, Princesse !»

* * *

La princesse remua dans son sommeil. La fièvre tombait, et depuis plusieurs heures, elle respirait normalement. D'une petite voix, elle demanda à boire. Cela suffit à réveiller Syaoran, qui s'empressa d'aller lui chercher de l'eau. Mokona, pour sa part, se dépêcha d'aller dans la chambre de Kurogane et Fye pour les prévenir du réveil de Sakura. Mais, encore une fois, il tomba mal. Il ne prit pas même la peine d'entrer, les quelques gémissements perceptibles en disaient long sur l'activité des deux hommes. Mokona se dit qu'il reviendrait dans une heure. Fye n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette ce soir, il avait besoin de Kurogane. Il ne fallait pas les déranger, et si Mokona aimait les embêter (ils étaient mignons après tout), il savait toujours quand s'arrêter.

Syaoran mit Sakura au courant de leurs avancées, et notamment de la rencontre avec la « reine des neiges ». Comme les garçons l'avaient prévu, la princesse de Clow refusa de rester couchée pour les laisser faire, et lui demanda ses habits pour qu'elle puisse aller rencontrer l'étrange créature. Il fallut bien de la patience à Syaoran pour faire comprendre à sa princesse qu'il faisait encore nuit, qu'il fallait qu'elle dorme, si possible, qu'elle mange un peu, et que, oui, c'était promis, il la réveillerait à onze heures le lendemain matin. Depuis le temps qu'ils voyageaient ensemble, il savait bien que rien ne saurait l'empêcher de les aider. Et puis, après un moment de réflexion, même si quelque chose le dérangeait en cette reine sans qu'il sache dire pourquoi, il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, c'était une bonne personne. Peut-être juste un peu plus manipulatrice que Fye. Ou ayant plus d'expérience.

* * *

Le soleil était levé depuis un moment. La reine passa ses vêtements les plus simples, et se dit que cette fois, elle allait déroger à la coutume et monter dans la tourelle sans aucun voile. Il lui fallut longtemps avant de se décider à pousser la porte. Le cœur serré, elle entra. Son frère se retourna et lui sourit.

« Tu n'as pas mis tes voiles…tu es vraiment belle.

- C'est fini, grand frère. Tout sera bientôt fini.

- Je n'attends que ça. »

Alors, tremblante, les yeux baignés de larmes, le reine leva une petite main à la peau rose pâle, si pâle. Du bout des doigts, elle libéra la magie et traça des runes. Et, avec un dernier regard sur le seul qui l'ait jamais soutenue et comprise, un regard plein de « pardon », elle libéra le sort. L'elfe s'effondra aussitôt, le corps transpercé de piques de glace. Elle se précipita sur lui, le prit dans ses bras, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Ne pleure pas, petite sœur, tout va bien…merci…sois heureuse, ne fais... pas... de bêtises », arriva à articuler l'elfe avant de mourir, un doux sourire aux lèvres, les doigts se perdant dans les longs cheveux de sa reine. « Pardon ! Pardon, pardon, pardon, cria la reine, ne pouvant contenir sa peine, ses mèches en pagaille sur son front cachant ses yeux. _Pardonne moi, mais c'est la fin, grand frère. J'y arriverai, jusqu'au bout… peu importent tes désirs. _»

Après avoir soulevé le corps pour le poser sur le lit, tant bien que mal, et après une dernière bise, elle scella le corps et sortit. Plus jamais le temps n'aurait d'emprise sur lui. A présent elle devait faire vite. Brûler sa robe, laver ses cheveux, et enfiler les vêtements de combat sous une ample robe, sans oublier d'enfermer ses cheveux dans un voile plus court sous l'habituel voile long et blanc.

Elle passa dans la salle de réception où l'attendaient Brethen et la Princesse, cette dernière tenant le coffre de la relique entre ses mains. Son commandant lui présenta sa longue épée, se releva, et sans un mot, ils la suivirent. Les hauts dignitaires du peuple et bien des soldats attendaient dehors, s'agenouillèrent sur son passage puis lui emboîtèrent le pas. Le soleil atteignait tout juste son zénith quand ils arrivèrent sur la falaise de glace. La reine pouvait voir les humains arriver. Il faisait beau, la neige avait cessé de tomber. Sous le tissu masquant son visage, la reine esquissa un sourire. Tout était parfait.

* * *

Syaoran réveilla Sakura comme promis, et la princesse se prépara. Fye et Kurogane étaient anxieux, car son état de santé ne devait pas lui permettre de sortir dans un froid pareil, mais rien n'y aurait fait, elle serait venue malgré tout. Alors ils n'avaient pas bronché, et s'étaient contentés de lui trouver les vêtements les plus chauds possible. Après un quart d'heure de marche, ils arrivaient enfin à la falaise de glace. Le peuple étrange se tenait sur cette falaise, seuls les dirigeants et la reine, ainsi qu'une autre silhouette masquée comme cette dernière, se tenaient en bas, face à eux. Le soleil frappait la glace qui lui faisait face, illuminant de mille feux la vallée. Fye posa une main sur l'épaule de Sakura, et ils avancèrent de quelques pas. La reine les rejoignit avec l'autre créature masquée.

« Je suis heureuse de voir que vous êtes venus, dit la reine dès que les salutations d'usage furent prononcées.

- Consentiriez-vous à nous remettre la plume, Majesté ? demanda Sakura d'une voix faible, toujours appuyée sur Fye.

- Je suis désolée de voir que le froid vous a causé des désagréments, Princesse de Clow, continua la reine.

- Moins Sakura restera dehors, mieux ce sera pour sa santé, intercéda Syaoran aussi poliment que son inquiétude lui permettait. Acceptez-vous de nous remettre la plume, maintenant ?

- Oui, j'accepte, c'est effectivement la vôtre…mais nos coutumes ne sauraient me concéder ce droit. Il va donc falloir que l'un de vous me batte en duel singulier, sans magie.

- Très bien, répondit Syaoran, décidé à en finir rapidement.

- Mais je ne peux affronter un enfant, même si je ne mets pas tes capacités en doute.

- Je ne suis…

- Les apparences, notamment sur un sujet aussi délicat que celui que nous traitons, sont primordiales. Je suis la personnification du peuple des elfes, je suis sacrée pour eux. Si quelqu'un doit me défaire, il vaut mieux, pour éviter toute contestation politique, que ce soit quelqu'un dont la prestance soit imposante, expliqua la reine avec gentillesse. Je suis désolée pour toi…mais certaines choses sont au-dessus de notre amour propre.

- Je m'occupe du duel, marmonna Kurogane, ça vous ira comme « prestance » ?

- -Oui, parfait ! répondit la reine non sans un regard amusé sur le ninja. Mais je ne fais pas de cadeaux.

- Tant mieux, moi non plus. »

Kurogane et la reine reculèrent un peu afin de se préparer. Le ninja apaisa alors d'un regard complice les angoisses de son compagnon blond. La reine, pendant ce temps, s'était débarrassée de ses vêtements encombrants, révélant un corps souple et svelte. Quand de nouveau ils se firent face, la reine traça des runes dans le ciel qui ne manquèrent pas de rappeler à Fye et Kurogane l'ancienne magie du blond. Une bulle de cinq mètres de rayon se créa alors autour des duellistes.

« La bulle ne se rompra que quand l'un de nous deux sera mortellement blessé. Car ainsi le veulent nos lois, Kurogane. Si je meurs, la plume est vôtre, si tu meurs, vous repartez les mains vides. »

Kurogane acquiesça. A l'extérieur, la princesse des elfes se tordait les mains, Brethen retenait son souffle, Syaoran regardait la reine en espérant que le guerrier pourrait en venir à bout, Sakura luttait contre la fièvre et l'angoisse, et Fye avait un sourire crispé, mort d'inquiétude. Plus personne ne pouvait rien faire. Fye comprenait qu'elle les avait mené jusque là par le bout du nez, qu'elle voulait ce duel depuis le début. Mais pourquoi ? Elle ne comptait visiblement pas perdre. Pourquoi voulait-elle tuer Kurogane ?

Kurogane engagea le combat. Doucement, sans se pousser. Comme l'avait prédit Fye, cette femme était forte, et il s'aperçut vite, à son grand désespoir, qu'elle utilisait un style de combat très proche de celui du mage, et qu'elle maniait son épée à la perfection même si un manque de pratique se faisait sentir. Elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse, et le combat prit vite une tournure exemplaire. Kurogane, entraîné à se battre contre Fye, esquivait vite, mais il ne pouvait la toucher. La reine se déplaçait à une vitesse ahurissante, ne portant qu'un coup par ci, un coup par là, pour provoquer son adversaire plus que pour tenter de le tuer. Et là, Kurogane était perdu, c'était censé être un combat à mort, pourquoi ne donnait-elle pas tout ce qu'elle avait ? Il lança l'une de ses attaques spéciales, qu'elle évita de justesse, mais qui la déséquilibra. Il la toucha au bras gauche. Malgré le tissu qui masquait sa bouche, il savait qu'elle venait de sourire, et soudain, elle lui dit :

« Fyyuuu ! J'ai bien failli y passer ! Ce que t'es fort, Kuro-sama ! »

Kurogane n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, et cette seconde d'inattention lui valu une belle entaille sur le côté droit. Dehors, Fye ouvrait des yeux ronds. Ce n'était pas possible. Son cerveau lui criait l'évidence mais il ne pouvait enregistrer l'information. La reine était…elle voulait…Non, impossible ! Il devait prévenir Kurogane que le duel était truqué ! Mais impossible ! Aucun son ne parvenait à l'intérieur de la bulle, et il ne se voyait pas lui faire de grands signes pour lui faire comprendre.

Le combat devînt féroce. Les deux opposants se donnaient à fond, et se rendaient coup pour coup. Kurogane était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser tuer, et la reine restait insondable à ses yeux. Il n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir, mais il savait que le mage avait raison, il la connaissait, suffisamment pour prévoir ses réactions. Et elle le connaissait, car elle anticipait tous ses mouvements. Attaque, riposte, contre-attaque, re-riposte, esquive, pirouette, attaque…Les duellistes avaient compris que le sort se règlerait à l'endurance, et s'y étaient résignés, chacun refusant de laisser le moindre répit à l'autre, chacun refusant de céder la moindre parcelle de terrain. Et soudain, tout bascula. Tout alla très vite. La princesse Sakura, qui n'en pouvait plus, s'écroula. La reine s'en aperçut, elle sourit. Se raccrochant à Syaoran, Sakura releva la tête pour voir la lame partir, et le sang gicler. Tout devînt blanc, calme. Pas un bruit, pendant cette fraction de seconde qui dura une éternité.

« NON ! »

Fye hurla à s'arracher les poumons.

C'était fini. Le corps chuta, la bulle se dispersa. Fye se précipita et recueillit la masse ensanglantée dans ses bras. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi quand il venait de comprendre ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle mené par le bout du nez, pourquoi n'avait-il pas su voir, pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu l'empêcher ?

« Ne…pleure pas… la plume…

- Ne parle pas, murmura Fye à la petite créature blottie dans ses bras.

Plus un elfe ne bougeait. Ils étaient tous à genoux, et leurs voix douces s'élevaient dans un chant à la gloire de leur reine. Pas un ne faisait un mouvement, ils avaient compris. Elle avait choisi ces étrangers.

Kurogane, lui, était sonné. Il n'avait pas su retenir son geste, et sa lame avait tranché la carotide de la reine. Pas beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle en meure. Et puis, ça l'avait enveloppé. Son aura. Sa vraie aura, celle qu'elle contenait pour qu'ils ne la reconnaissent pas. C'était impossible…Elle était Fye. Un autre Fye, de ce monde. Un Fye femme. Quand il réussit à comprendre cela, il se jeta à côté d'elle et, d'une main fébrile, il défit le tissu qui masquait sa bouche et qui emprisonnait ses cheveux, révélant aux yeux de tous une très belle jeune femme, blonde, au visage très fin, aux grands yeux bleus, aux longs cheveux dorés un peu rebelles. Fye, au féminin, exactement, sans aucun défaut.

- Fye…murmura le ninja, pourquoi ?

- Je ne suis pas Fay, voyons, je suis comme lui…nous, c'est Yui. Fay était ma sœur jumelle, c'est…sa magie, qui contenait les pouvoirs… de la plume pour que nous puissions survivre à l'hiver éternel qu'elle avait créé, murmura-t-elle, luttant contre le sang qui s'écoulait avec sa vie pour leur donner les explications qu'ils méritaient.

- Pourquoi ? ne purent que répéter les deux hommes.

- C'est un échange…je vous rends la plume,… mais vous me libérez de ma vie… sans que ça ne crée de scandale parmi mon peuple…je ne pouvais mettre…moi-même…fin à mes jours. La plume,… est dans mon médaillon, elle se libérera… quand je mourrai, car le pouvoir de Fay n'existait qu'à travers le mien.

- Non, non, tu ne dois pas mourir, Yui, murmura Fye, serrant son double dans ses bras. Il y a encore…

- Il n'y a… plus…rien. Fay a été immolée pour notre survie à tous… par mon oncle…j'ai tué Ashura… ce matin…et toi…Kuro-chan, tu es mort depuis de longs millénaires…tu…m'as donné ta vie. Idiot… Te savoir mort…fais attention…Kuro-chan…ta vie…est la seule qui nous est nécessaire. Même la mort de…notre jumeau…on peut…la surmonter…si tu es là.

Kurogane caressa les cheveux blonds, ce visage si semblable à celui de son âme sœur, en serrant les dents. C'était son amour, une image de son amour, qu'il venait de tuer. Il n'y a pas de différence entre eux deux. Son Fye, ou plutôt, Yuui, se voyait mourir. Il venait de la tuer, de le tuer, il n'avait pas su arrêter sa main.

La petite main de la reine Yui se posa sur sa joue.

- Je suis désolée, tous les deux…de vous avoir utilisés…

- Tais-toi, lui intima tout doucement le ninja.

- Merci…Yuui…Kuro-chan…de m'avoir…laissée mourir…de…ta…main……

- Tais-toi !

- Je…t'ai…me……..Kuro…ga…ne. »

Yui venait de rendre l'âme, un sourire sur son visage. Un vrai sourire. Ce doux sourire, qui, pour Fye/Yuui et elle, n'existait que pour leur Kuro-chan. Kurogane sentit la main de son amant sur la sienne. Il se pencha sur Yui, et déposa un unique baiser sur ses lèvres roses.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Kuro-chan, réussi enfin à articuler Fye. Elle avait tout prévu, depuis le début.

- Mais j'ai quand même réussi à lever la main sur toi…

- Un autre moi que tu n'as pas pu reconnaître, corrigea le blond, cherchant le regard grenat du brun.

- J'aurais dû reconnaître ses yeux, un bleu comme ça, j'aurais dû savoir que c'était toi, dit-il en contenant sa racoeur. Sa façon de se battre…tout. J'aurais dû…

- Non, elle était trop forte pour nous. Et puis, elle voulait mourir, de ta main. Tu m'as dit que si je le voulais vraiment, tu me tuerais, pas vrai ?

- Hum…

- Alors ne regrette pas, le consola doucement Fye. Tu lui as offert son plus beau cadeau. »

La plume s'était libérée et était retournée immédiatement à Sakura. Mokona, qui s'était caché dans le manteau de la princesse, se posa sur l'épaule de Fye, et lui demanda de sa petite voix :

« Il faut y aller maintenant ?

- Oui, articula le vampire avec difficulté. Mais attends un moment. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la Princesse des elfes. Elle tremblait. La tristesse de ce peuple était manifeste, et en même temps contenue et pudique. S'éclaircissant la voix, il leur dit :

« Nous ne voulions pas la mort de votre reine, mais c'était son vœu. Respectez-le, et enterrez la près de sa sœur, si vous le pouvez. L'hiver éternel va prendre fin, c'était la plume qui maintenait le froid. Il nous faut partir…prenez soin d'elle. Elle veillera toujours sur vous. »

Sur ce il posa la main sur l'épaule de Kurogane, qui consentit à lâcher le corps de Yui, Syaoran s'approcha en portant Sakura, ils remercièrent les humains qui les avaient accompagnés, et Mokona étendit ses ailes. Direction une nouvelle dimension.

* * *

Depuis ce jour, rien ne fut jamais plus pareil entre Fye et Kurogane. Leur lien, déjà fort, était devenu fusionnel. Ils avaient désormais pleinement conscience de l'importance de l'autre dans leur vie. Leur seul regret fut que cet amour fut au prix de la mort de Yui.

Un jour, ils la retrouveraient. Et ils l'aideraient à sauver sa sœur. Ils l'aideraient à trouver son Kurogane. C'était une promesse.

* * *

_**Voilà! Un immense merci à Nandra-senpai pour cet exercice mais surtout pour l'énorme coup de main à la relecture.**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré quelques décalages de sentiments chez Kuro...je sais pas le dire autrement. Comme quoi, y'a encore du travail!  
**_


End file.
